Ultraman (2017 reboot universe)
Ultraman is an Ultra, in fact the first to bear the name of "Ultraman", who is a member of the Space Garrison and the main Ultra of the Ultraman 2017 Reboot. Appearance Ultraman in the reboot universe looks identical to his official incarnation, specifically his "B-Type" design. History Ultraman was originally a standard soldier in the Space Garrison. This all changed when he went to Earth in pursuit of the Kaiju Bemular. While chasing Bemular, he accidentally killed a human named Shin Hayata. Feeling regret for his actions, the Ultra merged with Hayata, in order to save his life. The two became one being, and Hayata was given the Beta Capsule, which would allow him to transform into the alien who had saved his life. "What is your name?" Hayata asked. "You may call me whatever you wish." the alien said in response. "How about......Ultraman". Hayata replied. And thus, Ultraman, was born... Ultraman would battle various monsters and Aliens until leaving Earth following his battle with Zetton. Abilties * Specium Ray: When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy most monsters in one hit. * Ultra-Attack Ray : Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. * Ultra-Slash: Also known as Disembering Halo: Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can hone in on a foe. * Slash Ray: Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. * Ultra Air Catch: Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. Used to hold Red King II temporarily frozen in the air. * Ultra Air Catch ''': A variant of the technique. Also known as the Ultra Anti-Gravity Ray. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. Used on Kiyla. * '''Flouroscope Ray : Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. * Ultra Discernment : Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove energy barriers of most foes. Used on Alien Baltan II. * Catch-Rings : Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. * Teleportation : Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. * Ultra Barrier: Also known as Rebound Ray, Ultraman draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. * Ultra Shower : Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. This can either be used as a method to put out fires or as an attack. As shown in Ultraman's fight with Jamila, the high-pressure blast of water is extremely painful. Ultraman is the first Ultra to possess this technique, many others followed. * Dimensional Travelling: With the blue stone of Baraj, Ultraman can cross through dimensions. ULTRAMAN-BEAM.jpg|Ultraman using his trademark Specium Ray technique Ultra Slash.jpg|Ultraman using the Ultra Slash Ultra Shower.png|Ultraman's seldom seen Ultra Shower technique Trivia * Ultraman's real name is unknown, and he has never gone buy this name since he was as christened Ultraman. * Ultraman's abilities section is copied form the Ultraman Wiki. * Ultraman is not the first Ultra to arrive on Earth, as the first was a mysterious Ultra named Noa. External Links * Ultraman on Ultraman wiki Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Superheroes Category:Ultraman 2017 reboot Category:Aliens Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Ultraman Variations